


homin | kindergarten teachers

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Changmin and Yunho volunteer at a kindergarten for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by bambishim

"This is a terrible idea," Changmin says for the fifteenth time that morning. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Yunho just laughs. "C'mon, Changdola. It'll be fun!"

 _It’ll be fun_ are words that Changmin never wants to hear again. Over the years, he had let Yunho talk him into one too many things that hadn't ended well. There had been the Walking Around Japan in Disguise Incident, the Blind Date in Busan Incident, the Weekend on a Rustic Farm Incident... just to name a few.

Yunho's latest idea has landed them in an elementary school on the far east side of the city. Their mission is to be kindergarten teachers for the day, and Changmin inwardly groans at the thought of what other tasks they'll have to complete. At least he had made the manager promise that they wouldn't be split up. "There's no fucking way I'm doing this alone," he'd said.

Yunho, dear Yunho, had simply patted his thigh and said, "Language, Changdola."

The production staff attach microphones to their clothing and give them each a once over before sending them into the war zone. Changmin grips the container of muffins and eyes the disaster scene before him.

Twenty tiny kindergarteners are scattered throughout the room playing with a variety of toys. There's a table set with markers and coloring sheets, a building area with fake plastic bricks, a racetrack dotted with race cars, a toy kitchen complete with plastic fruit, and a very large bucket full of Duplos.

The teacher spots them and immediately calls out, "Children, can we all find our assigned seats? Our special guests have arrived!"

It takes a few moments for the kids to put away their toys and find their assigned chairs. Yunho keeps waving and smiling at the kids while Changmin keeps a death grip on the muffins.

Finally, when the kids are seated, the PD explains their program for the morning. They'll shoot a few segments with the kids and then be done. The teacher, a Miss Lee who looks fresh out of university, nods in agreement and motions the boys forward. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" she says.

Yunho goes first. He walks to the front of the room, gives the kids a bow, and says, with a huge grin, "Good morning, class. I am Teacher Yunho."

"Good morning, Teacher Yunho," the children reply in unison.

Yunho nods at Changmin who doesn't move from his spot near the door. "I'm Changmin," he says.

" _Teacher_ Changmin," Yunho corrects. The kids greet him as well.

"What are you holding?" a boy calls out. Miss Lee gives him a disciplinary glance and he raises his hand instead. Yunho motions towards him and the child repeats his question.

"Uhh..." Changmin stutters. They hadn't discussed when to hand out the muffins. Do they have snack time? Will eating muffins this early in the day affect their learning? Should they have brought something healthier like apples?

Yunho had wanted to bring the kids candy, which Changmin had immediately vetoed. After much discussion, they'd agreed on lemon poppyseed muffins. Relatively benign, but also not boring.

They are also not burnt, thanks to Changmin. Yunho had immediately offered to make the aforementioned muffins, but Changmin vetoed that as well. "I don't want any of these kids to die, hyung."

Yunho had pouted, been ignored, and then tried to "help" in the process by bouncing around the kitchen. Finally, Changmin had sat him in a stool at the counter and threatened to send his diary to KBS if he didn't stop pestering him. It had worked.

"The presents these nice substitute teachers have brought for us are for later," Miss Lee says. At that, a PD promptly takes the box from Changmin and pushes him forward to join Yunho.

"I've got a great idea for a game!" Yunho exclaims. He's got his little kid voice on, the one he reserves for anyone under the age of ten. "Why don't we go around and each say our name and what we want to be when we grow up?"

Everyone thinks that is indeed a great idea for a game, and they start. Most of the kids want to be firefighters or ballerinas or the president, but there are one or two kids who really would like to grow up into dinosaurs. They finish the circle and one girl asks, "What's your name?"

"My name is Jung Yunho," Yunho replies, enunciating the syllables.

"Are you grown up yet?" the girl asks.

Yunho laughs. "That's a good question. What do you think?" At her shrug, Yunho turns to Changmin and asks, "What do you think? Do you think I'm grown up."

"Nope," Changmin replies. The children all giggle.

Yunho tells the kids that right now he is a singer, but when he grows up he wants to be a dad.

"I have a dad!" one of the boys calls out.

"Me too!" yells another. Yunho just laughs, drinking it all in.

Changmin tells them that he'd like to be a policeman, even though that's not really true. He'd done his time. No more.

They break the kids up into two groups and give half to Yunho and half to Changmin. Miss Lee hands Changmin a picture book and motions to what she calls a "teacher cushion" on the floor. All of the kids gather around him and expectantly wait for him to start reading.

Changmin panics. He's never done anything like this before. Does he read and then show them the pictures, or does he try the whole reading upside down thing? What's this book even about anyways? What if the kids think it's boring?

He looks over at Yunho on the other side of the room, comfortably nestled in his own teacher cushion. He has one girl in his lap, and two other students attached to his sides. He's reading the first page aloud with a very animated expression. Changmin can hear him changing his voice to fit each character. The children all giggle and hang on his every word.

Changmin takes a deep breath and starts to read. His book is about Clifford the Big Red Dog, and he shows the kids the illustrations after reading each page.

After reading, they have some play time with the kids. Changmin maneuvers his way over to the Duplos where he and some other boys team up to build the tallest tower they can. Yunho is dragged over to the toy kitchen where he is treated to a plastic banana, a plastic sandwich, and an imaginary bowl of rice.

A shy little girl walks over to Changmin and holds out a plastic pear for him. "This is for you," she says softly. Changmin looks over to see Yunho smiling at him encouragingly. He mimes taking a bite out of the fruit and motions for Changmin to do the same. Changmin takes a fake bite and says, "Mmm, it tastes delicious."

The girl's face lights up in a smile. She gives him a hug and exclaims, "I love you, Mr. Changmin!"

Unfortunately, her hug knocks Changmin's hand right into the tower of Duplos, which comes tumbling down. The boys grow angry and one tosses a Duplo directly at the little girl's face. Changmin deflects it, but the girl starts sobbing into Changmin's shoulder. Yunho runs over to diffuse the situation. The boys apologize, but the little girl still won't stop crying. Changmin is awkwardly patting her back, but it doesn't seem to help. 

Finally, Yunho lifts her into his arms and lets her cry into his chest as he murmurs, "It's okay, it's okay." He looks over her shoulder at Changmin and mouths, _Tissue_. Changmin hurries for the kleenex box and hands a tissue to Yunho, who dries the little student's tears.

Play time turns into nap time, and Yunho and Changmin help get out the blankets and pillows for the students. Several students follow Yunho everywhere he goes, anxious to please their substitute teacher.

"Mr. Yunho," one of them says, "I think you need a nap too."

"And why's that?" Yunho asks, tucking the student into his blanket.

"You have bags under your eyes," he replies matter-of-factly. "My mom gets those when she's tired. You must be very tired because your bags are very big."

Yunho throws his head back and laughs, and Changmin chuckles. He watches as Yunho borrows an extra blanket from the teacher and sets up a nap station for himself. The blanket hardly even covers his torso, causing the kids to giggle.

Changmin and Miss Lee tiptoe off to the side of the room and talk in hushed tones. "He's a natural with those kids," she remarks.

"Yeah," Changmin replies. "He's always wanted kids of his own but... you know."

She nods sympathetically. "You can tell him that he's welcome back any time he'd like to visit," she says and then adds, "You too of course."

Changmin smiles. "I'm not too good with kids," he says. "Not like Yunho." _There's really no one like Yunho,_ he thinks to himself.

The muffins are distributed after all of the blankets and pillows are put away, and then it's time for Changmin and Yunho to go home. All of the kids hang onto Yunho's legs and beg him not to leave. The girl who had given Changmin the pear gives him a hug goodbye and informs him that he's her favorite.

It takes a while for them to pull all the children off of Yunho, but they finally escape into the hallways where Yunho is practically glowing with excitement from the day. "They're cute kids," he comments. "Is it wrong to want to kidnap them all?"

"But hyung," Changmin replies, nudging him down the hallway, "where will we keep them?"

"True," Yunho concedes. And then his face lights up again. "Hey Changdola, I've got a great idea. What if we go on _Hello Baby_?"

"No," Changmin firmly replies. "There's no way."

"But Changdola, it'll be fun..."


End file.
